Aniversário da emoSakura
by RIPster's House
Summary: RIPAGEM - Sakura fazendo aniversário, reclamando o tempo inteiro e com um mistério realmente intrigante. Pouco acento e muita vírgula. Leiam por sua conta e risco.


**Título original: Meu presente pra você é**

**ID da autora (Annie: Que tem a coragem de usar Annie no seu nome): 3827340**

**Ripadora: Annie Bell (Annie) **

**Boa sorte pra quem for ler.**

Quarta-feira, 28 de março de 2012, 16:00hrs . **(Annie: Espaço antes de ponto. Lindo! Vamos todos escrever assim a partir de agora. Começamos bem.) **  
Hoje, o dia não estava bom, **(Annie: Por que, exatamente, a autora pôs uma vírgula ali?)** não estava bom mesmo, tive que tomar 5 banhos, porque. **(Annie: Não entendi essa. "porque."? Como assim? Essa fic promete ser um lixo completo *vai buscar a faquinha pra cortar os pulsos*)**  
Meus 'adoraveis' **(Annie: Aboliram acentos da língua portuguesa e não me avisaram?)** e 'amorosos' amigos, **(Annie: Esses autores trash ou colocam vírgulas demais ou de menos.)** fizeram questão de me dar ovada, **(Annie: Ovada... Sem comentários.)** só porque hoje eu to fazendo 17 anos, grande coisa, **(Annie: Aboliram também os pontos finais? Ó céus, me matarei)** o problema é que toda vez que eu me limpava vinha um e atacava um ovo, **(Annie: *Imaginando ovos sendo atacados por garfos humanoides e assassinos*)** eu já estava ficando muito estressada, eu hoje não acordei bem, parece que eu sou a unica **(Annie: Acentos, vocês se perderam no caminho até esta fanfic? *Ouvindo atentamente as respostas dos acentos*)** pessoa no MUNDO, que não acorda, feliz, **(Annie: Por, que, tanta, vírgula, autora, acéfala?)** e dando pulinhos de alegria no dia do seu aniversario. **(Annie: Finalmente um ponto! *fica feliz* Os acentos disseram que a autora os odeia) **Porque?**(Annie: Precisa comentar?)** Porque a pessoa que mais me importo, não disse nem 'oi' pra mim hoje, nenhum misero 'OI' é eu sei, é muito mais facil **(Annie: Que dor que dá ler isso.) **ignorar a Sakura, **(Annie: Lembrei-me do Tobi agora. A diferença é que quando ele fala de si mesmo na terceira pessoa é legal. "Tobi is a good boy.")** do que dizer feliz aniversário pra ela, oh isso seria coisa de mais **(Annie: O que ela quis dizer com isso? Dê mais? Demais? Nunca saberemos.) **para o grande Uchiha.  
Meus pais, sabendo que eu queria dinheiro de aniverário, **(Annie: Inventando palavras... *Usando a faquinha*)** falaram 'Bom dia, saki, **(Annie: SAKI? O que é isso?)** feliz aniversário, o seu presente' e foram embora pro trabalho, pelo menos deixaram o dinheiro. eu **(Annie: Letra maiúscula nón écziste)** poderia sair de tarde com as meninas e ir pro shopping. Mas como felicidade de pobre dura pouco, eu fiquei em casa, porque simplesmente todos, eu repito TODOS os meus amigos, sumiram, não consigo falar com ninguém. E isso me deixou muito, muito triste. Fui pro meu quarto, mecher **(Annie: MeCHer, por deus. MeCHer. O que fazer numa situação dessas? *pensando* Vou buscar a garrafa de vodca.)** no computador, pelo menos ele sempre estará lá.  
_Cara, como eu to dramática _**(****Annie: Desisto. Os acentos foram sequestrados!)**_ hoje._  
Mexi, em tudo no meu face, orkut, msn, twitter, .. **(Annie: Qual o objetivo dos dois pontinhos ali?)** cansei **(Annie: Imagino que fossem reticências. Custa pôr letra maiúscula?) **de mexer, fui comer, comi, fui pra sala, assistir tv, **(Annie: Até desisti de comentar as vírgulas.)** poxa, tudo estava me incomodando hoje, tudo estava me entediando, desliguei a tv e joguei a cabeça pra trás, o problema, atrás do sofá fica a parede, e eu bati minha cabeça com tudo. **(Annie: Morreu né? Diz que sim, por favor. Assim eu não preciso mais ripar isso.)**  
- Hoje não é meu dia, mesmo - falei passando a mão onde bati a cabeça. **(Annie: Merda!)**  
Me levantei e fui pra pracinha, já estava anoitecendo, devia ser umas 18:00hrs já, é meu dia estava acabando, ainda bem já não aguentava mais. Fui pra lá e me sentei no balanço, ao invés de sentar no banco. Eu gosto muito daqui, aqui é o meu porto seguro, o lugar onde eu me sinto bem, **(Annie: Agora senta e chora, emo testuda!)** e me lembro de quando eu era criança, e inocente.** (Annie: Chorei. Sério. Isso foi tocante.)** E como toda criança, mal via a hora de crescer, e virar 'gente grande', **(Annie: Tradução: poder dar o dia inteiro no cafofo da Kurê.)** hoje em dia é o contrario, **(Annie: *Ainda esperando o telefonema dos sequestradores de acentos*)** eu quero voltar para aquela época, que eu era feliz e nem sabia.  
Suspirei, eu estava muito depre esse dia mesmo. Fiquei um tempo lá me balançando, lembrando **(Annie: As noites de sexo feroz nos bancos da pracinha.) **das tardes que passei aqui, com meus pais, meu amigos. Caramba, eu não estava triste por minha família ter me abandonado, no meu aniversário, já estou acostumada, não ligo de tomar banho de ovo, **(Annie: Novamente cenas bizarras envolvendo ovos. Isso é bullying. *Imaginando Sakura numa banheira cheia de ovos*)** faço isso com ele, no aniversário deles, estava triste porque **ele (****Annie: "Ele" quem? "Ele" das meninas super poderosas? "Ele" um alienígena com tentáculos? "Ele" o tio da esquina que vende pastel?)** não se lembrou simplesmente por isso, eu sempre me lembro do dele, mas ele ** (Annie: Como essa fic não está classificada como mistério? Olha isso! É muito intrigante saber quem é "ele". *Busca o balde de pipoca*) **não poderia se lembrar do meu, mas parece que eu não sou nada pra ele, **(Annie: Isso amor, você é nada. Pula da ponte e acaba com meu sofrimento de ler isso.)** continuei sentada, e perdida em meus pensamentos, quando ele **(Annie: Aposto que é o Kiba! *Annie está se perguntando com quem ela apostou*)** me interrompe.  
- desculpe, pelo atraso, mas espero que goste, minha flor .. **(Annie: Puta que pariu! Que porra foi essa?) **- falou ele com um sorriso de canto, com um ursinho marrom em uma mão, e na outra, uma caixa de bombom. – feliz **(Annie: Letras maiúsculas, cadê... Ah, perdi as esperanças já.)** aniversário Sakura **(Annie: Infelizmente os pontos finais morreram em um trágico acidente e não puderam comparecer a essa fanfic.)**  
- hun? - eu estava atordoada, com a imagem na minha frente, como assim ele se lembrou? e me chamou de 'minha flor'? **(Annie: Além de burra é surda. Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava.)** - cade **(Annie: Sequestradores invisíveis estão nessa fic, cuidado.) **a câmera? você só pode estar brincando comigo, ou eu desmaiei quando bati a cabeça.  
Ele arqueou uma sombrancelha **(Annie: O que é sombrancelha? Uma nova espécie mutante de inseto?)**, e me olhou confuso. - não **(Annie: Letra maiúscula: espécime raro nessa fanfic) **tem nenhuma câmera aqui, Sakura, não estou brincando com você e quando você bateu a cabeça. **(Annie: Cadê o sentido?)**  
-Então você me chamou mesmo de 'minha flor' - falei sussurrando, mais **(Annie: ****"Mas" e "Mais". Comoproceder, meu Deus?) **ainda olhando pra ele.  
Ele corou, nossa, eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ficar tão fofo assim, corando.  
- É f-foi, isso mesmo **(Annie: Agora temos personagens-não-identificados gaguejadores.)** - ele falou se sentado no balanço ao lado, ainda segurando, o que eu achava ser meu presente.  
- porque? **(Annie: Nem comento mais.) **- perguntei me virano **(Annie: Eaí manolo, ta se virano sertinhu?)** em sua direção  
- pra que mentir?  
- sei lá - falei dando de ombros  
- foi uma pergunta retorica ( pergunta que não exige resposta ) **(Annie: *Toma Valium e vira a garrafa de vodca*)**  
- atá ...  
- posso continuar - ele perguntou um pouco seco, e eu fiz que sim - faz um tempo, que eu venho sentindo uma coisa a mais por você .. **(Annie: Vontade de te jogar no chão e te comer de quatro.) **Ah - supirou, e começou a olhar as estrelas, eram poucas mais deixam o céu muito bonito, naquele inicio de outono **(Annie: Muito romântico. *Procurando mais Valium e pegando a outra garrafa de vodka*)** - você fica no meu pensamento o dia inteiro, é totalmente irritante - eu ri, e ele olhou pra mim, - muito irritante.  
- eu te entendo, eu também, fico .. com .. uma pessoa .. dominando meus pensamentos o tempo todo, principalmente quando estou perto dele - falei olhando naqueles, olhos ônix, ** (Annie: Preto porra, autores trash e a mania por palavras bonitinhas)** que me lembrava o céu noturno, sem estrelas. **(Annie: Muito linda a comparação. Tocante.)** Meu céu particular.  
- é totalmente irritante não é. **(Annie: Acho que morrerei antes de ver letras maiúsculas por aqui.)**  
- ah sim, muito - falei concordando com ele.  
- sabe, hoje mais cedo eu estava conversando com a Ino, sobre o que te dar de aniversário..  
_Putz ferrou, ele tinha que logo falar com a Ino. ou ela falou pra ele me dar alguma coisa sexy_ **(****Annie: Uma coisa sexy para vestir aquele corpo reto da Sakura e tentar fazê-lo mais comível.)**_, ou falou que eu o amo. prefiro a 2ª opção._  
- ela me falou, que você gosta muito de chocolate, e todos os tipos de besteiras **(Annie: ...) **e de ursinhos **(Annie: "Amanhã vamos lá em casa e eu visto uma fantasia de ursinho pra você amor".)**- ele falou levantando o ursinho e o chocolate. - mas ela também me falou que eu não precisava dar isso pra você .. se eu te falasse algumas coisas ..  
Ele não terminou de falar, o que me deixou ainda mais aflita, com toda essa situação.  
- ah, eu não esqueci, seu aniversário hoje de manhã, eu só queria te parabenizar, junto com o presente, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada legal pra te dar, então eu fui atrás da Ino, sabe .. última opção.  
- sei ..  
- vem cá, vamos sentar no banco – **(Annie: Juro que é a última vez: LETRA MAIÚSCULA PORRA. Pronto, passou.)** ele se levantou, e foi andando em direção ao banco, e eu fui logo atrás. Me sentei e esperei ele falar, ele colocou os presentes no meu lado, e colocou a mão no meu queixo me forçando **(Annie: Isso estranho sem nome, usa a força. Bitches loves violência.)** a olha-lo nos olhos - Sakura .. eu .. bem .. eu  
- sim, Sasuke? **(Annie: AH! É Sasuke o "ele". *Tédio.* Que decepção, esperava que fosse o Gai.)** - não sei como consegui falar, estava totalmente estática, com a aproximação dele, e também muito corada.  
- aishiteru .. - falou bem próximo ao meu rosto, e senti o álito **(Annie: Álito... ÁLITO. Á-li-to. Ok, desisto. Que porra é essa? *Corre pra um canto escuro e começa a bater a cabeça na parede*) **quente dele, fazer cócegas no meu rosto  
Sorri, muito - eu também, Sasuke-kun .. -  
Depois disso, ele foi se aproximando, mas e mais até selar nossos lábios, ficamos um tempo assim até, ele perdir **(Annie: Isso foi uma mistura de perder com pedir?)** permissão para aprofundaro **(Annie: Aprofundaro, virano. Temos uma autora que fala a linguagem dú guetú.)** beijo, e eu imediatamente concedi, o beijo dele era muito bom, eu senti minhas pernas bambas, ainda bem que eu estav sentada, e muitas borboletas no meu estomagado, **(Annie: Dá pra ser mais clichê que isso? Espera, acho que vi uma palavra inexistente. *procurando* Ah, o que é "estomagado"?)** poderia ter ficado, o resto da noite assim, beijando ele **(Annie: Poderia nada que daqui a pouco chega sua mãe mandando você lavar a calcinha direito.)** mais a bendito ar nos atrapalhou, **(Annie: O ar atrapalhou... Por que não tenta viver sem ar então? *olhinhos brilhando na esperança de que eles morram*)** e então nos separamos bem devagar. Quando abri os olhos, vi ele me olhando com um sorriso, de canto, eu retribui o sorriso.  
- Sakura .. - falou passando a mão no meu rosto, delicadamente - quer namorar comigo?  
Faltou ar, eu parei de respirar por um tempo, **(Annie: MEU DESEJO FOI ATENDIDO! *Ergue as mãos para o céu* Fuck Yeah!)** eu tinha escutado mesmo, ele perguntou se eu queria namorar, com ele? Tá, isso concerteza, **(Annie: Concerteza. *pausa para tentar compreender como alguém consegue cometer um erro desses* Aposto um litro de whisky comigo mesma que nem minha irmã de sete anos erra desse jeito.)** é um sonho e não quero acordar nunca mais. **(Annie: Isso amor, morre e não acorda nunca mais, pelo amor de deus.)**  
- e-e-e-eu a-a-a-a-cei-cei-to **(Annie: Frase retirada do novo CD de remix de funk do DJ João do morro.)** - quase não consegui falar.  
Ele riu e me beijou denovo **(Annie: Tá acabando, né? Por favor, diz que sim.)**, só que dessa vez mais intensamente, e esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário de todos, valeu a pena levar 5 ovadas, ser abandonada pelos pais. Isso compensou tudo. ficamos, por muito tempo, ali entre caricias, beijos, eu te amos, nem me lembro que horas eu cheguei em casa. **(Annie: De madrugada, na ponta dos pés pra não acordar ninguém, depois de ter dado pro Sasuke-kun em todas as posições conhecidas por homens (e macacos) no banco da pracinha.)** Só sei que quando eu cheguei, estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e dormi abraçada no ursinho, que ele me deu e que estava com o cheiro do perfume dele. **(Annie: AWN! Vomitei arco-íris.)** Esse foi o meu elhor aniversário de todos. **(Annie: ACABOU! Aleluia irmãos! Deus écziste e atendeu minhas preces.)**

**OWARI ..**

**Annie: Acho que a autora escreveu no bloco de notas. O Word corrigiria alguns erros. Qual é a de tanta vírgula? Cadê os acentos? Ninguém revisou isso? **

**Annie Bell entra em coma alcoólico depois de beber três garrafas de vodka e a de whisky que ela ganhou na aposta.**


End file.
